


契约情人（53）

by yuno27



Category: all腾
Genre: M/M, all腾 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuno27/pseuds/yuno27
Summary: 契约情人 · 第五十三章





	契约情人（53）

由于过了门禁回不去宿舍了，孔二狗第二次把沈腾带回自己的宾馆房间，第二次拿自己的衣服给他换。  
沈腾洗完澡之后站在洗手间外面吹头发，隔着吹风机和里面淋浴的声音大声问：“你什么时候回去啊？”  
“明天上午的车。”孔二狗也从里面大声回。  
沈腾若有所思地关上吹风机。  
其实他也有预料到孔二狗不会呆很久，内蒙到北京的火车单程都要三十来个小时，不远千里花整整三天在路上却只能停留一晚，也不过就是为了来特地给他过一个生日而已。

孔二狗擦着头发走出洗手间，接着说：“其实我也想多呆两天的，但是这日子眼儿正好是期中，不回去考试恐怕我这最后一年再混一个毕不了业。”  
沈腾又把吹风机打开举到他头顶，“你都多余折腾一趟，又不是电话里不能说。”  
“电话里当然不能说了！”孔二狗从他手里拿过来自己吹，“这可是人生大事，哪有电话里解决的。”  
沈腾抿起嘴忍着一点笑，仰起脸又故意问：“什么人生大事？”

孔二狗看着他，看着看着关了吹风机搁在一边，用手指弹了一下他仰起来的下巴，“给你三秒钟闭上眼睛，因为我马上就要亲你了。”  
沈腾反而条件反射地睁大了眼睛，看起来十足的无辜，孔二狗于是放弃读秒，一把捞过他的后脑勺吻住他。  
嘴唇碾过他柔软的唇瓣，探进舌头扫过他虎牙的牙尖，寻找到他的舌尖就纠缠起来，沈腾毫无防备地被他攻城略地，无法招架地节节败退，所有的反应都只是本能，生疏青涩地尝试回应他的吻，还是很快就呼吸不过，用力地去抓他的肩膀，“唔唔……”  
孔二狗于是结束这个吻，最后啄了一下他的下唇，沈腾一下子得以呼吸，脱力地趴在他肩膀上大口喘气，孔二狗用一只手捏捏他的后颈，忍不住笑了一下，故意贴着他耳朵说：“哎呀，小腾腾的初吻哪，好甜啊。”

沈腾被他说得莫名羞恼，耳朵尖都立刻充血了，赶紧用力把他推开，低着头绕开他跑，直接扎在床上像鸵鸟一样用枕头蒙住头。  
孔二狗回过头看着他的样子直乐，“呀，你这也太主动了吧？”  
眼看着沈腾趴在床上蒙着脑袋一动不动，孔二狗走过去俯身直压在他身上，双手摸索在他的腰间。沈腾一下子掀开蒙着脑袋的枕头惊慌地扭头撑起一只手推他肩膀，“干什么？！”  
孔二狗停下手上的动作，带笑的表情语气又十足认真：“干你。”  
沈腾瞪圆了眼睛愣足了几秒钟，一下子回过神奋力扑腾着在他身下翻了个身，使劲想把他推开，“滚蛋！”  
孔二狗顺势抓住他的两只手腕按在两侧，挑挑眉，“不给？”  
沈腾又艰难地抽起自己的腿屈膝去顶他的胸口，“做梦！”  
孔二狗于是又往下俯身连着他曲起的腿一并压下去，“那我可就要霸王硬上弓了。”  
“腿、腿——疼！”沈腾没得挣了，被他这样压着，腿筋抻得疼极了，喋喋不休地嚷嚷起来：“流氓！没有你这样的！第一天就……哪有直接就上床的！”  
孔二狗发扬着厚颜无耻的精神，“可我明天就要走了，不，确切地说天亮就要走了，你舍得让我饿到放寒假？”  
沈腾手脚都动不了了，只有充耳不闻地闭上眼睛一个劲儿胡乱摇头，“我不要我不要！”  
孔二狗被他撒泼似的模样逗笑了，放开对他的压制撑起身，一只手揉着他抻疼了的大腿，“好吧好吧，真是拿你没治没治的。”  
沈腾甩甩手腕撇着嘴看他，也不再动弹，老老实实躺在那儿享受他的按摩。  
孔二狗揉了一会儿放开手，又俯下身朝他张开胳膊，“那让我抱抱我家小宝贝儿总可以吧？”

沈腾盯着他的目光也缓和下来，最终不言不语地伸手去抱他的脖子，默默把脸埋在他的肩窝。  
孔二狗于是把他抱了个满怀，侧过脸来用鼻子蹭着他的脖子呼吸着他身上温暖的味道，那样真实的感觉直抵他的心窝，让他轻声叹息似的在沈腾耳边吐息道：“我爱你……”

沈腾被他的呼吸烫得浑身一颤，反射性地抱紧他的脖子，埋在他肩膀的脸发烫得厉害，不知过了多久，才弱弱地咕哝出几个含混不清的字，“该…怎么做……”

孔二狗隔了两秒钟才反应过来，扶着他的肩膀把他拉开直视着他的脸，发现他脸红得不敢直视自己，也不由得心跳加速起来，摸摸他的头柔声说：“我教你。”

孔二狗一边搂着沈腾倒下一边褪下彼此的衣物，触手的皮肤滑腻柔软，又天生的白皙，稍微下重手捏一把，都会短暂浮起一片转瞬而逝的嫩红。沈腾那时像是青春期格外延长还在抽条一样的清瘦，一摸就能摸到骨头的形状似的，然而薄薄的皮肉却意外的细软，让他忍不住慢慢由上而下地细细抚摸，仿佛一种确认和珍藏。  
沈腾紧抿着嘴看着房顶，呼吸越来越急促浮乱，对未知总还是有种茫然的慌张。直到孔二狗摸到他腿间，他浑身一激灵猛地瑟缩了一下，下意识地伸手想要挡，孔二狗及时握住他那只手拉到一边，另一只手不轻不重刺激着他半勃的性器，很快使之挺立在自己手心，而后节奏有致地捋动着，沈腾的呼吸都绷紧了，全身僵直着不敢动，为这种事假以他手而难为情极了，咬着嘴唇忍着喉咙里冒出的哼声，直到孔二狗不断加快速度，情欲的火种汹涌着往下烧，逼得他腰一软射了出来，强忍着没有叫出声，忍得眼圈都红了，一下子松散地陷进床褥里无声地喘气缓神。

孔二狗另一只手安抚地摸摸他微微发抖的大腿，滑下来托着膝窝分开，沾着他体液的手指探过去摸索到那处穴口，慢慢地打着圈涂开，然后借着体液的润滑将手指慢慢推入了一个指节。  
沈腾条件反射地浑身一紧，又想支起一点上身去看，可羞耻心作祟还是没有动，只挪上来一只手把手背咬在了嘴里忍耐着。  
孔二狗也忍耐着，抚摸着他的大腿内侧轻声哄：“放松，放松一点，别紧张。”

沈腾无声地呼吸着试图让自己真的别去紧张，但这太难了，他很努力才让自己不去和孔二狗的动作拧着劲儿，感觉到一根手指完整地伸入体内，陌生的感觉牵扯着他的神经，又开始升腾起一种酸酸涩涩的迷茫。  
孔二狗慢慢地用一根手指进出着开拓他的身体，一抬头才看到他咬着自己的手背忍耐，忙把他的手拉下来，发现他红着眼睛茫然又泛着委屈的表情，心头发软，立刻凑上去亲亲他的嘴唇，“害怕吗？”

沈腾对上他的眼睛，半晌才微微摇了一下头，孔二狗又亲了亲他红通通的眼睛，一点点游移而下，一边安抚性地吻过他的身体一边继续手上的动作，用足了耐性直到沈腾的身体开始适应才又加了一根手指，继续沉着气一点点地扩张。

沈腾慢慢放松身体适应着他手指的动作，他以前从未去设想过作为男人可以接纳这样的行为，大概还是有一些说不清道不明的心理上的障碍，需要花一点时间去说服自己能够接受这种方式的结合。如果这个人不是孔二狗，他大概绝对做不到这样轻易接受，可是过去这短短几个月，有太多搅乱他心神的快乐想念心碎感动，有太多陌生的情绪纷涌着造访他崭新的二十岁，让他发觉他原来是真的爱上了这个人，以至于愿意为他而让步，接纳他的一切。

感觉准备得差不多时孔二狗慢慢抽出手指，轻轻托着他的腿往前置身，已经忍耐得濒临极限的性器坚硬地抵在那处微微翕动着的入口，双手移上去握住他的腰低声道：“腾腾，让我进去，好不好？”

沈腾回过神来看着他的眼睛，好像很多话都在彼此的眼神中流淌而过了，他探起一点身环抱住孔二狗的肩膀，细小的声音微微发颤却又坚定似的说：“进来……”

孔二狗控制着力道慢慢往前，将坚硬的肉冠一点点顶进去，只被手指初次开发的穴道并没有那么容易被这样的方式破开，让他只进入一个头部就被紧紧箍得想要立刻缴械释放。  
孔二狗停下来忍耐着，沈腾也终于找到气口急促地呼吸，他不想叫疼，可他从小怕痛，这种身体被生生凿开的疼痛确实让他很难忍耐，额头都渗出汗来，抱着孔二狗肩膀的手指不自觉地抠抓着他的皮肤。  
孔二狗于是把本来就慢的动作拖得更慢，仿佛时间抽格一样地缓缓往里推送，不知是因为沈腾的神经紧张还是只是身体本能，只被体液扩张润滑过的甬道随着他的进入而热情地接待了他，软嫩的穴口收紧又放松，湿热的内壁绞着他的性器反射性地含弄着，神经的反射像是在吮吸着他的阴茎一样无比紧致而贴合。

这种反馈使得孔二狗的性器在进入的过程中就兴奋到了极点，勃勃跳动着顶入全部，沈腾控制不住地发出一声细小的哼声，腰线在他手心绷直了一瞬，小口小口地抽着气。孔二狗暂时停住动作看了看下面那吞进了他整根性器的小口，边缘被撑到几乎透明，是泛着水光的明艳的红，他压抑着立刻兴风作浪的冲动揉了揉沈腾绷紧的腰给了他一些适应的时间，低声问：“疼不疼？”

沈腾缓过一口气，咬着嘴唇小幅度地摇了一下头，最后才抓着他的肩膀弱声答：“嗯…好胀……”


End file.
